


Memories

by Crochetlv3r



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Episode: s03 Oblivio, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Some characters are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crochetlv3r/pseuds/Crochetlv3r
Summary: We all just want our sunshine children to be happy together, but that's not going to happen until they realise for themselves how ridiculous the love square is, and that requires an identity reveal. Which we got in Oblivio! Success! Until it was all undone again.But what if it hadn't been?Following the season 3 episode Oblivio, spoilers for that episode and previous seasons.WARNING: starts tame but gets increasingly smutty, fast! There's a reason it's marked Explicit.Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 156





	1. Not Just a Friend

The form that had been Oblivio a few moments ago began to shift and change back into its human counterparts, Nino and Alya.

“Wow, so this villain was both these guys?” Chat Noir asked, gazing confusedly at the couple, before a strange buzzing noise caught his attention. He looked up to see Oblivio’s giant memory wipe bubble still hovering above the tower. “What do we do about that?” he asked his partner, who was also eyeing the bubble with caution.

“This is where my other power comes in,” Ladybug confidently informed him, picking up the red, spotted teapot from the tower’s roof. “It fixes everything back to how it was originally.”

Just as she was about to launch the teapot skyward, Chat Noir grabbed hold of her wrist, “Wait. Do you think we’ll remember all this… afterwards?” He sounded worried, and Marinette could understand why; they’d worked together to defeat the supervillain despite having their memories wiped, learning about themselves and each other along the way. It had been a good afternoon, all things considered, and she’d treasure that time with Adrien for as long as she remembered it.

“Apparently my Miraculous Ladybug reverts everything, so I’m guessing we won’t,” she told him sadly.

“Alright, then,” he decided. “With your permission, Milady…”

Adrien stepped up close to her and took her hands in his. She could tell what he was thinking, it wasn’t exactly difficult, and she smiled, wanting the same thing too. Their eyes fluttered shut as they leaned in, hearts pounding, and their lips gently met.

Across the rooftop, Nino and Alya were slowly coming around from their daze. This wasn’t the storage cupboard Ms. Bustier had found them in. Had they been akumatized? The sense of physical displacement, and the oddly familiar headache, would suggest so.

“Uh…” Alya groaned, holding her head as she tried to catch her bearings. They were surrounded by concrete and blue sky… were they on the roof of the Montparnasse Tower?! Two figures were standing not far from them. _“Ladybug and Chat Noir,”_ she thought, but when she looked at them properly, her eyes nearly popped right out of her skull. They were practically pressed chest to chest, their fingers interlocked, kissing. As a massive LadyNoir shipper herself, Alya beamed at the sight of her OTP coming together before her very eyes. Quickly, she pulled out her phone camera and snapped a picture of the two before they had a chance to move and ruin it. _“My readers on the Ladyblog are going to **LOVE** this!”_

Satisfied, Ladybug pulled back from her crime-fighting partner and gazed into his luminous green eyes for a moment before throwing the teapot she was holding high into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she cried. A shower of ladybugs instantly whizzed across the sky, dissolving the giant memory wipe bubble and righting the upturned office furniture throughout the building, but all Ladybug wanted to do was stay right where she was, in Adrien’s arms, taking in the smell of his cologne and the feeling of his warm palms pressed against hers. She closed her eyes as a wave of ladybugs washed over them and all the memories of her life came flooding back to her. But something felt off.

She jumped back, suddenly realising what that “off” sensation was. Adrien was Chat Noir?! His camera roll was full of pictures of her? He’d told her he loved her, to her face, multiple times! She’d KISSED HIM! KNOWINGLY!

As she began pacing in circles, muttering to herself under her breath, Chat Noir just stood, frozen, following her movements. He’d never realised how much of Marinette it was possible to see in Ladybug, or how much Ladybug could be found in Marinette.

A noise to his right caught Chat Noir’s attention. “Uh, Ladybug? Chat Noir?” Alya seemed to be asking if they were alright.

Adrien just turned to his friends and folded his arms at them. “Making us forget who we are so it’d be easier to steal our miraculouses? Not cool, guys, not cool.”

“Sorry, dude,” Nino apologised, “we didn’t know. Once Hawkmoth’s in your head, you do some crazy stuff.”

“As long as you’re both okay now, that’s all that matters. Don’t you have somewhere you should be, though?”

“We should probably go find the rest of our class,” Alya admitted. “Thanks for saving us.” She looked across to where Ladybug was still talking frantically to herself. “I hope you’re both okay too.”

As they headed over to the lift so they could leave, Alya pulled up the Ladyblog on her phone and began typing a new post. “What are you writing?” Nino asked, craning his head to get a better viewing angle.

“I’ve just captured an exclusive photo of Paris’ top superhero duo,” she explained. “There’s no way I’m not posting about it immediately.”

Chat Noir watched them until the lift door closed, then turned back to his panicking partner.

Marinette was having a full-blown breakdown. _“Chat Noir, who she’d been saving Paris with for months, who’d been telling her he loved Ladybug for months, who was playful and flirty and used puns whenever he could, was really Adrien? The camera roll full of photos of Ladybug supported the situation where he loved her, just as her selection of photos of him… he’d seen those! She couldn’t very well pretend she only had those because she admired his father’s fashions now. Well, she could try, but it was doubtful he’d still believe her, if he ever did. And she’d kissed him, knowing it was him this time! At least when she’d saved him from Dark Cupid there hadn’t been the embarrassing layer of knowledge that she’d just kissed her crush. What was she going to do now?!”_

“Milady? Are you alright?” His voice cut through her thoughts like a knife, and her jaw flapped silently as her mind went blank in its search for a response. “What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?”

That’s what she needed, one final pun to push her over the edge.

“How can you be so calm about this? Don’t you realise how much our safety could be in jeopardy now that we know each other’s secret identities? And now you know that you’re the “other boy” I like, and I know that I’ve been shooting down your advances all this time because you wouldn’t notice me, and I actually believe that you might be in love with Ladybug, but Ladybug can’t be in a relationship, she’s a superhero, and you don’t want to be with Marinette, after Kagami was akumatized you told her I was “a good friend”, clearly you’ve never seen me in a romantic light like that, and I don’t know that you ever will, but…”

Leather-gloved, clawed hands reached out and cupped her face, turning her to face him. For a split second he stared into her shimmering blue eyes that were just starting to water, before crashing their lips together. This kiss was harder than their first, as though there was some deep emotion Adrien was desperately trying to express to her through it, and she responded in kind, knotting her fingers in his hair to draw him closer, tears streaking her cheeks.

When they finally pulled back, panting, he rested his forehead on hers and dropped his hands to her shoulders. She could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. “I love you, Marinette.”

Her eyes popped open and she grabbed his shoulders, holding him at arms’ length. Her miraculous beeped loudly in her ear. “Spots off.” Tikki seemed confused by the pair but floated nearby anyway, trying to stay as still as possible so as to not distract them.

“Claws in,” Adrien followed her lead. Plagg looked between the humans before turning to his red counterpart for suggestions. She just shrugged at him and focussed her attention back on their masters.

Marinette could feel fresh tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as she took in Adrien’s confused expression. “Say it again.” It was barely a whisper, but he understood perfectly.

He drew her in to his chest and held her close, resting his cheek on her head so she could hear his soft voice. “Today has shown me just how much I can, and do, love every part of you. I wouldn’t change you for the world, Marinette, spots and all.”

She just smiled and began wiping the tears from her face as he stroked her neatly tied hair. They stayed like that a while, their kwamis cuddled up on their shoulders, but it couldn’t last forever.

“Y’know, Alya may have had a point about getting back to the bus, Ms. Bustier will be wondering where we are,” Adrien broke the silence. Marinette just nodded, allowing him to take her hand and lead her towards the lift and the building’s exit.

***

Later that night, having finished her homework for the day, Marinette sat in front of a fresh page in her diary, completely at a loss for what to put in it. She was still struggling to process the day, and usually writing about it helped, but she didn’t even know where to start this time.

Her text alert sounded from the other end of her desk. She picked up her phone to see who was messaging her and nearly dropped it on the floor.

**Adrien** If Chloé knew who Ladybug is, would she still be as big of a fan? X

Marinette giggled at the thought.

**Marinette** No, but I’m sure she wouldn’t be too pleased to discover your alter ego either. Or how much time we spend together ;P

Adrien chuckled at her response, only half paying attention to the movie he’d been watching.

Marinette had started idly doodling some sort of cat-ladybug hybrid creature when her phone buzzed again.

**Adrien** No, she doesn’t seem to be much of a cat person. But what about Alya? X

**Marinette** She’d totally freak. But for all her talk about wanting to uncover Ladybug’s identity, I trust she can keep a secret when it matters x

They kept texting for hours, both eating dinner in their rooms so they wouldn’t have to halt their conversation, oddly relieved to finally have someone who understood what it was like to juggle everyday school life with being one of the city’s top heroes.

“Marinette, honey,” her mum called up the stairs just after eleven, “turn the lights out and go to sleep. You don’t want to get sick just before your friend’s party this weekend.”

“Alright, Mum. Goodnight!” she called back.

**Marinette** We should sleep. Never know when the next akuma’ll come along, and napping in class isn’t exactly an option x

**Adrien** Alright. See you tomorrow xxx

**Marinette** Night x

Adrien shut off his phone, pitching his room into total darkness, and pressed a kiss to its warm screen before setting it down on the low table by his bed. Plagg was already fast asleep beside him, Adrien could hear the little kwami’s snores, but his mind was racing, with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

Images flashed across his mind’s eye: Marinette introducing Marc and Nathaniel to one another; Ladybug on the Eiffel Tower standing up to Hawkmoth the day he first met her; Marinette in her pyjamas, sat next to him at the cinema; Ladybug swinging across the city ahead of him, the sun gleaming off her suit where it gripped her curves. Marinette dancing in a little black dress that was slightly too short, giving him an occasional glimpse of something hot pink beneath. Then she was running on a beach in a spotted yellow bikini, her loose hair flying about her face in the light sea breeze. She waded out into the sea, beckoning him to follow her. Once they’d swum just far enough from the shoreline that their toes couldn’t reach the seabed anymore, she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles at the small of his back, and began to untie the halter neck on her top.

Adrien’s eyes flew open. He couldn’t see anything in the blackness of his room, but his body felt warm and sticky, and his pants felt tight. _“I guess I **do** think of her like that,”_ he supposed. He lay still a minute, his breathing heavy, before concluding that the situation wasn’t going to resolve itself. He scrambled out of bed and made his way awkwardly over to his desk. Luckily, his computer booted up quietly, and there was a set of headphones nearby.

He got the box of tissues down from the shelf, as well as grabbing a small bottle from his secret drawer. _“Time to open a secure browser.”_


	2. Supplies

At school the next day, Adrien stopped just before he entered the classroom. _“I have a plan, I know what I’m doing. Stop thinking it’s going to go wrong, it’s not going to go wrong, just chill!”_ He took a deep breath to steady himself, put on a smile and turned the door handle.

“Morning, Adrien.”

“Hey, Nino,” the friends greeted each other as Adrien strode confidently into the classroom and slid onto the bench beside his best friend. Before he could lose his nerve, he continued, “Can I ask a favour of you?”

“I’m not agreeing until I know what it is,” Nino countered, waving at Alya as she walked past to take her seat behind him.

Adrien shuffled a little closer so he could whisper, maintaining eye contact with the desk in front of him. “I need to pick up something from the pharmacy, but I can’t be seen buying it, because if a single person spills it’s going to be all over social media and I won’t be allowed to leave the house for a month. I can give you the money for it, that’s not the issue here. Come on, man, I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important.”

Nino was leaning away from his friend, his eyebrows raised. “Dude, chill! I’ll do it, alright?”

“Really?”

“Yes! Now, what do you need me to get?” Adrien reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a tiny, folded piece of paper. He placed it on the desk in front of him, then slid it toward Nino with one finger, his gaze pointedly fixed on the window in the other direction. “Really?!”

With a sigh, Nino took the paper and began unfolding it. Adrien sat twiddling his thumbs, waiting for his friend to inevitably change his mind about helping him.

After a moment’s confusion and several failed attempts at voicing his thoughts, Nino finally spoke up. “Dude, what do you need co-mmuh murph?” The end of his sentence was cut off as Adrien slammed a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t! Say it!” he growled through gritted teeth, glaring.

“A-koo, a-koo! Jee-vuh!” With both Nino’s hands raised in surrender, Adrien gave in and removed his own hand. “But seriously dude, why do you need those?”

Adrien couldn’t bring himself to meet his friend’s eye. “I don’t know that I’m gonna _need_ them, but it’s better to have them and not need them than need them and not have them, right?” He dared glance in Nino’s direction, and was greeted by a look of deep thoughtfulness.

“Yeah. I hadn’t thought about that,” his friend replied, nodding. Adrien suspected he’d just inspired an idea in him, but he didn’t push for more. “Well, whether it turns out you need them or not, you’ve gotta have someone in mind, right? So, who’s the lucky lady?” Nino leaned in close to Adrien’s face, as if trying to read the look in his eyes for the answer. “Or dude,” he quickly added, raising his hands defensively again, “no judgement if you swing that way.”

Adrien huffed. “I don’t think it’d be very fair on them to say without getting their permission first,” he responded.

“Oh, I see. Playing it close to the chest, huh? Just tell me it’s not Chloé.” Nino’s tone suddenly became dead serious.

“Why would it be Chloé?”

“Have you _seen_ how possessive she gets around you? Kissing up to you, scaring off any other girl that tries to talk to you, literally hanging off your arm every chance she gets!”

Adrien’s confusion had turned to horror at this point. “We’ve known each other since we were, like, four! Sure, she’s one of my oldest friends, but I do _not_ see her like that!”

“Hmmm, well, she does,” Nino dropped the bomb. Adrien gagged at the thought.

“I can promise you, it’s not Chloé!”

“Good! Now,” Nino held up the scrap of paper, “should I get these in large or extra-large?”

“Nino!” Adrien just stared at him incredulously.

“ _Extra_ -large?! Someone’s packin’.”

“Would you put that away?” Adrien wrestled the paper scrap from his friend and stuffed it back in his pocket. “Just regular, thanks.”

“You sure, man? Wouldn’t want them to be too… tight,” Nino pried, wiggling his eyebrows.

Adrien shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Believe it or not, I’m actually on the lower end of average, so regular should be fine if it’s all the same to you.”

“Hey, no shame bro, we all gotta work with what we got.” Before Adrien had the chance to come up with a snappy retort, the bell rang, and Ms. Bustier entered the classroom.

But the commotion in the front row had drawn the attention of the girls immediately behind them. “Are the boys being weird?” Marinette asked her best friend, side-eyeing Adrien like it was his first day all over again.

“They’re always weird,” Alya replied. Ms. Bustier called her name, “Present!”

“Present! Yeah, but they seem extra weird today,” Marinette countered.

“Hmmm, you have a point there. I wonder what they were talking about.” And with that, Alya spent the morning creating an extensive mind map of everything Nino and Adrien could have been fighting about, from accidentally killing the other in a co-op game, to where to get food after a weekend cinema trip, to which of them had seen the most obscure anime.

***

Adrien spent a very awkward lunch pretending to listen to whatever it was Chloé and Sabrina were talking about. Nino had been the first one out the door after morning lessons had ended, and Chloé had taken the chance to swoop in and kidnap Adrien before anyone else could.

He gazed longingly across the canteen at Marinette, surrounded by Alya, Juleka, Alix, Rose and Mylène, wishing he were sat with _her_ instead. Even holding a conversation with Kagami, who wasn’t particularly talkative, was easier than dealing with Chloé these days.

Then Adrien had an idea. Feigning interest in Chloé’s narcissism, he reached into his bag and pulled out his phone. Under the table, he opened up his text chat with Marinette and typed a single heart emoji, then watched for her reaction.

Across the room, Marinette jumped as her text alert buzzed in her back pocket.

“Who’s that, Marinette?” Mylène asked as she unlocked the device.

“Oh,” she blushed, lying, “no one important. In fact, I’m just going to delete it now.”

Adrien could see Marinette’s cheeks darken as she tapped her phone a couple of times before putting it away again. His own phone screen lit up in his hand, and he saw she’d sent him a single heart back. Looking in her direction again, their eyes met across the room for a second before she was drawn back into the conversation around her. But just knowing that, for those few seconds, he’d been on her mind was enough for Adrien.

***

Nino came into the classroom sweating and panting after lunch just as the bell rang. He flopped down on the bench next to Adrien, shoving his bag towards him.

“Here you go, man. Knock yourself out,” he managed, nursing a stitch in his side.

“Thanks.” When Adrien opened the bag up, he gave his friend an unimpressed stare. “Nino, what did I say about getting the large ones?”

“Oh, nah, nah,” Nino knocked the box aside and reached for something beneath it, “ _this_ one’s your box.” Adrien glanced around the classroom to make sure no one was watching him, before taking the box from Nino’s hand and transferring it to his own bag as quickly and discreetly as possible.

Satisfied his secret was safe, his posture relaxed. “Got yourself a box too?” he commented.

“Yeah, thought I might as well,” his friend replied with a shrug. “As you said, better to have and not need than need and not have.”

Adrien nodded, considering his friend’s choice. “Alya’s a lucky girl.”

Nino’s mind was suddenly racing. “You think she won’t like it? That I’m… too big for her?” he panicked.

“I think she’ll take whatever you give her like the queen she is,” Adrien said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “So, what do I owe you?”

Nino considered for a moment. “Next time we find André’s Ice Cream, you’re buying.”

“Deal.” But there was one question Adrien still had. “Why were you so out of breath when you got back?” Nino gave him a look that clearly meant the answer should’ve been obvious.

“I couldn’t exactly walk out the front door in the middle of the day, I had to climb the back fence. And let me tell you, that is harder than it looks.”

Just at that moment, Ms. Bustier entered the classroom. “Alright, students, settle down please. Just because the staff meeting kept me a little late doesn’t mean you’re not getting a full afternoon’s teaching out of me, so the sooner we get started, the sooner you can all leave.”

Adrien leant over to whisper in Nino’s ear, “I’ll make it a double scoop.” The two shared a look and a wink before turning their attention to the rollcall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up. The real spicy stuff starts next chapter.


	3. That Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content incoming, you have been warned!

“Bye bye, little butterfly,” Ladybug called as the snowy insect fluttered out of sight.

Chat Noir had his fist out ready when she looked over at him. “Pound it!” they said together.

“Another night, another akuma,” he commented.

“Such is the life of Paris’ top crime-fighting team,” she pointed out. “I told you we should rest when we can.” She threw her yo-yo towards the spire on a nearby building and prepared to launch herself in the direction of home.

“Ladybug…” Chat Noir started.

She turned to him, “What is it, Kitty?”

The sound of his nickname made his heart skip. “Could I… come over?” His voice sounded so small. “I’d like to get to know the real you better, if that’s ok. And it’s the weekend tomorrow so I figured you might be free. It’s totally fine if you’re not free, just say the word and I’ll drop this whole thing, I just…”

“Yeah.”

He stared blankly at her for a second. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said yeah, you can come over. Though maybe in your civilian form, remember what happened the last time you visited like that?”

“Don’t remind me. I hope your dad’s not still mad with me for… wait, you were never in love with Chat Noir. But that means…”

Ladybug’s forehead started to bead. “I’ll see you in a bit,” she called, disappearing into the night.

“Wait!” he cried, chasing after her, “Come back! I deserve answers!”

***

Marinette landed on her balcony in a flash of red light as her suit vanished.

“You know Chat Noir’s going to ask about the same thing when he gets here, right?” Tikki asked her human.

“I’m sure **_Adrien_** will,” Marinette replied shortly. “But I wasn’t going to tell him somewhere so public.” She thought she caught a glimpse of movement in the shadows out of the corner of her eye and peered over the edge of the balcony just in time to spot a brief green glow coming from a nearby alleyway. “He’s here,” she said to no one in particular, as that familiar blond head appeared at the end of the alley.

Heading in through the roof hatch and down the stairs, she paused when she spotted her parents sat on the sofa in front of the TV.

“You’ve been awfully quiet this evening, Marinette,” Sabine commented, noticing her daughter on the stairs.

“Yeah, I must have fallen asleep doing my homework,” she improvised. The smell of hot pastry filled her nose. “Is someone making croissants?” Before either of her parents could answer, there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it!” She skipped down the rest of the stairs to let Adrien in.

“Hey, Marinette,” he greeted her, “I don’t suppose I could borrow your notes from that History class I missed today? I thought Nino said he was going to let me borrow his, but he’s out with Alya and I can’t get hold of him.”

Marinette was impressed with the story he’d concocted. “Err, yeah, sure. Come on in.”

Stepping over the threshold, Adrien took a deep breath, “Mmmm, something smells good.” His stomach growled.

“They’re only the best croissants in all Paris,” Tom said, “officially ‘Chat Noir approved’. Why don’t you take a plate to study with?”

“That’d be great, thanks Dad.” Marinette gave her father a kiss on the cheek as she took the plate from him.

“Careful though, they’re hot!” Tom warned her.

Marinette gestured for Adrien to go ahead of her. “I got this, Dad, have a little faith.” Adrien held the hatch to her room open until she had come through it after him. “Did you wanna sit out on the roof? It’s not unpleasant out tonight.”

“Lead the way,” he smiled, taking the croissants from her so she could climb the ladder to her bed and reopen the hatch leading onto her rooftop balcony. He made a point to kick his shoes off and leave them under her desk before he followed her out, not wanting to get any dirt that might be on them on her bedding.

As he poked his head through the opening, he was hit with a cool breeze of fresh air. Despite the glow of the city lights in all directions, a number of stars were clearly visible, as was the ¾ moon. Adrien took a moment to just stare at the wonder of it all as his feet found the cold tiles; he rarely got the chance to simply be and appreciate the beauty of the sky like this.

He didn’t come back down to Earth until he felt the weight of the plate of croissants in his hands being lifted out of his grip. Marinette picked up one of the sweet pastries and held it up for him to take a bite. He did so, but was shocked to find his lips immediately coated in a layer of pastry crumbs, making her snicker at his ridiculous face before leading him across to a pair of lounge chairs and a table.

“So,” she started, setting the plate of croissants on the table and curling up on one of the lounge chairs, “seeing as this was your idea, I’ll let you go first. What do you wanna know about the ‘real me’?”

“Why’d you say you loved Chat Noir if you knew it wasn’t true?” Adrien instantly mumbled around a mouthful of croissant.

Despite herself, a light pink flush spread across Marinette’s cheeks. “I thought you were starting to work out that I was Ladybug. I realised too late that I’d taken August’s dummy with me so I was desperately hiding it to not give myself away, but it sounded like you were putting together the fact that I appear nearby shortly after you split from Ladybug a lot, so I said the first thing that came to mind to prevent you from figuring it out.”

“And that was a love declaration?” Adrien asked incredulously. “You realise that’s the first time anyone’s said they love me? In a romantic sense.”

“Really? You’ve never had anyone who admires you as a model say it?”

“Nope. You’re the only one who’s ever said it to me.” He reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

In an anxious bid to break the awkward silence that descended over them, Marinette turned the conversation on him. “Alright, my turn.”

“What?” Adrien nearly choked on another mouthful of croissant crumbs.

She smiled at him. “My turn. You’ve been flirting with Ladybug for as long as I can remember, but when would you say you fell in love with her?” She picked up a croissant of her own and began nibbling the end of it, expecting him to have to think about his answer.

All Adrien’s apprehension melted away. “Pfft, easy; the moment you stood up to Hawkmoth on the Eiffel Tower after we’d defeated Stoneheart.”

“Wait, Stoneheart? Our first akuma? But I had no idea what I was doing back then, what could you possibly have seen in me?”

“Even in that short time, you really grew into yourself,” he smirked. “In the space of a day you went from someone who was reluctant to get involved and got the both of us caught in her yo-yo string, to someone who could stand on the Eiffel Tower in front of a team of news cameras and declare her own strength to all Paris with unimaginable confidence. If I were Hawkmoth, I’d have given up right there and then. As it is, I fell for you hook, line and sinker.” He dragged her chair over so it was right next to his and held out his hand for her to take. Hesitantly, she laced her fingers between his, leaning fractionally closer as she awaited his next question.

They stayed up there for quite a while, asking questions back and forth, getting a little closer with each one, both emotionally and physically. It wasn’t long before Adrien found his dream girl straddling his lap, drawing his face skyward to meet hers eagerly at the lips. He didn’t want to pressure her into anything she wasn’t entirely comfortable with, but at the same time he could feel his teenage hormones screaming at him for more.

Cautiously, he swept his tongue along her lower lip, requesting her permission. He was promptly rewarded with an enthusiastic returning lick, as well as a low, pleased moan.

He hadn’t even noticed the increasing tightness in his jeans until Marinette started to rock her hips in rhythm with their kisses, grinding teasingly against his bulge.

Almost as if he were on autopilot, Adrien swept up her ass in his hands, kicking the other chair out of the way as he stood up, and carried her back towards the hatch to her room. Fortunately, they’d left it open when they came up, so there was nothing preventing him from lowering her onto the bed below then following quickly after.

Marinette just had time to kick her ballet pumps to the floor before Adrien was crawling the length of her body to reconnect their mouths. She found there was something unexpectedly comforting in the way his weight pinned her to the mattress. Her hands quickly worked their way under his shirts and her nails ghosted across the soft skin of his back, not wanting to mark it.

He tried to run his fingers through her silky hair but had to pull out her pigtails first. As much as he wanted to see what she looked like in that moment, splayed beneath him in a pool of messed blue locks, the thought was soon chased out of his conscious as they both bucked their hips at the same time.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She raised herself up to a sitting position, forcing Adrien’s weight off her, and scrambled to push his overshirt from his shoulders.

He yanked his black tee over his head and flung it across the room as Marinette discarded her jacket in a similar fashion. As their lips reconnected, her nimble fingers set about undoing his belt and jeans, which he hadn’t appreciated were giving him a glorious amount of friction until suddenly they weren’t anymore.

She flipped him over, pushing him down onto the mattress, and crashed their lips together once again as she wiggled the jeans from his legs. It wasn’t until she was winding up to launch them across the room that Adrien remembered the condom he’d stashed in the back pocket, just in case.

“Wait!” he tried to say, “I need those!” But it was too late; they were on the other side of the room having landed half-on, half-off the chaise lounge. He despaired at the thought of having to climb down and fetch them.

“Not unless you’re leaving, you don’t,” Marinette countered, puzzled.

“Not the jeans themselves, what’s in the pocket,” he explained, trying to free himself of her legs.

“What, some of these?” She reached past his ear and pulled something from beneath the curved cat pillow above Adrien’s head. To his amazement, she was holding a strip of five condoms.

He couldn’t decide if he was confused or impressed by her in that moment. “I didn’t bring that many.”

“Just relax,” she said, lightly pushing him onto his back again. She pressed her palm to his pink and navy striped, Jake Wells boxer briefs and began to rub the length of his bulge agonisingly slowly.

“O-o-…okay,” he stuttered, his brain instantly fogged with pleasure.

If she was being honest with herself, Marinette didn’t really know what she was doing in the slightest, just that this felt right in some indescribable way. Adrien’s manhood throbbing beneath her touch, just the thin fabric of his underwear keeping her from crossing a line that, mere days ago, had been unimaginably far away.

The air lay thick with suspense as she finally slid his waistband down and his exposed shaft flopped free onto his stomach. Nestled at its base was a neatly cropped area of surprisingly dark hair, much darker than the almost-blonde Marinette had been expecting. It threw her for a moment, but her fleeting hesitation was soon forgotten as she took him in her hand and started to steadily pump him. Wanting to tease what was about to come, she drew her tongue along the underside of his penis, watching him shudder beneath her ministrations, and planted a sloppy kiss on the tip.

“If you want me to keep going, you’ll have to scooch up a bit,” she told him, reaching to where she’d left the condom strip. “I’m about to fall off down here.” Adrien didn’t need telling twice; he shuffled half-onto the cat pillow, leaving her plenty of room to carry on with whatever she was planning to do. _“I’m glad I got the flavoured ones,”_ she mused, tearing the first packet open and rolling the pink condom on him. _“I might not know what regular latex tastes like, but I can’t imagine it’s pleasant. This should at least take the edge off a bit.”_

Adrien was in heaven. Marinette took his head in her mouth and began to bob, eating up a fraction more of him each time she came down. She had one hand around his base, giving magnificent friction to the length her mouth couldn’t reach, while her other lightly massaged his balls just out of sight.

His own hands reached once more for her hair, gripping it in fistfuls. He tried to say her name, to let her know how well she was doing, how much he appreciated it, but all he could manage was a long hum.

She felt his fists in her hair encouraging her to speed up, which she was more than happy to do, with a little concentration. Even at that faster speed, though, he was trying to force her a little further on himself than she was entirely comfortable with every few thrusts. Sure, it made her eyes water, but it wasn’t unbearable, so she let him. Until he overstepped the mark.

Lost among a myriad of pleasuring sensations, he simultaneously thrust his hips up and pressed the back of her head down into him until her nose was buried in his hair, holding her there as she gagged. Marinette tried to bear through it, assuming that this must feel good to Adrien for him to be holding the position like that, but quickly changed her mind and spun her head to one side to free herself, spluttering.

“What was that, Agreste!?” she asked accusingly as she sat up.

“Why’d you stop? You were doing so well.” Clearly, he hadn’t heard her question, his hips continuing to buck into thin air.

“Well I shan’t be doing anything more for you if you’re just going to treat me like a piece of meat like that. It’s one thing for me to take you in my mouth, it’s quite another for you to force yourself down my throat!”

With his mind starting to clear a little now that her plump lips weren’t caressing his dick, Adrien realised what she was saying. “I’m so sorry, Marinette, I don’t know what came over me. Please forgive me, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear,” he begged, sitting up so he could stroke her cheek. “I could never hurt you.”

It was then that he noticed a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Empty words,” she scoffed. “You won’t learn, not unless I punish you.” Suddenly, she’d vanished, leaving Adrien and his throbbing member alone. There was a strange clattering sound, then she reappeared on the ladder wearing a stern expression. “Lie back, hands above your head,” she ordered. He did as he was told, not entirely sure where this was going but curiously turned on by her dominant side. “You will keep your hands to yourself,” she clipped something solid and yet soft and fluffy around his wrists, “whether you want to or not.”

As she backed down the bed again, Adrien twisted around so he could she what she’d done to him past the cat pillow. What he discovered was a set of handcuffs covered in ladybug print fur that she’d looped through the bar of her bedframe restraining him. “What the…? Where did you…?”

“It’s amazing, the things you can find on the internet based on yourself,” she smirked, circling her tongue around his tip again, making him twitch wildly. Before he had a chance to respond, she resumed her previous ministrations anew, her mouth forming a tighter circle now and her hand pumping his base in earnest, quickly drawing him close to his climax.

Seeing her crush writhing beneath her, Marinette sucked in her cheeks, stroking his engorged cock with her whole mouth, sending him over the edge. She continued her bobbing motion as he came, grunting with each wave of his release, until he slumped back in a panting mess.

Finally releasing him from her mouth, she pulled the condom from him and tossed it over the edge of the bed. His member was glistening with his release, and she ran her tongue along it once more, curious what it would taste like. The sticky liquid was earthy and a little bitter, but there was something about it that made it seem very ‘Adrien’.

“Oh, Agreste,” she moaned, unfastening her jeans, “that was so good, my pussy’s practically begging to be touched.” Spreading her legs in his direction, her jeans sliding down the ladder, Marinette began rubbing small circles around her clit through her white cotton briefs, which were becoming increasingly saturated in her juices.

His head having started to clear, Adrien squinted down the bed from his slightly contorted position over the cat pillow, only to be greeted by the glorious sight of Marinette, her pale legs almost glowing in the moonlight, touching herself, her head thrown back in pleasure. He made to go to her, to pleasure her as she had him, but the fuzzy restraints above his head just rattled mockingly.

Making him watch her like this was far more torturous than anything she could have physically done to him. He could feel his hard-on returning as his gaze locked on her breasts, fascinated by their rising and falling motion each time she drew breath. She reached up her free hand to massage her still-clothed bosom, the sound that left her lips causing goosebumps to erupt across his skin.

“Somehow I always knew you’d end up at her mercy eventually,” a low voice whispered next to Adrien’s ear.

“Plagg,” he whisper-shouted at his kwami, “get these handcuffs off me!”

“With that attitude, I don’t blame her for tying you up.”

“Plagg, I swear I will replace every scrap of cheese in the house with mushy peas if you don’t help me this instant!” It was incredibly frustrating trying to argue with the mystical creature, not helped by the fact that, when he glanced at Marinette again, he noticed her lower hand had slipped its way beneath the fabric, the sight causing his dick to twitch violently to the left.

“Alright, okay, I’m going,” Plagg huffed, “give me a second.” He soon released one of his master’s wrists from the contraption, but as he went to unlock the other, he found Tikki already doing so. She simply beckoned for him to follow her quietly, lowering the handcuffs to the floor and phasing through it to the kitchen below. Plagg didn’t need telling twice.

Finding himself finally free to move again, Adrien dove the full length of the bed, pushing the bottom of Marinette’s floral tee over her boobs as he nuzzled feather light kisses up her soft, freshly exposed navel. She gasped at his unexpected closeness, but didn’t have the will to worry about the logistics of how he’d gotten there as he gently nibbled his way up her ribcage. His teeth found one pert nipple and she threw her arm round the back of his head as he teased her, his fingers ghosting her inner thighs.

One hand reached gentle cotton and he pressed his thumb to her heat through the sodden fabric. Marinette sighed under him, squirming, her body begging for more. Her legs jerked, wanting to grip him firmly against her core, as she spread them wider. He pushed the fabric to one side, thumbing her bare clitoris, his other hand drawing her closer to him by the small of her back, mouth marking just below her collarbone.

Suddenly, both of Adrien’s hands were on her hips and he dragged her up the bed until she was flat on her back. His fingers hooked her knicker elastic as their eyes met; Marinette raised her hips, granting him permission to continue. He slid the offending undergarment pointedly slowly down her legs, his eyes never leaving her face as she threw off her tee and light pink sports bra that’d entangled themselves together, pausing to dangle it over the edge of the bed a couple seconds before letting it drop to the floor.

Launching herself upright, Marinette brought their lips hurtling together again impatiently, clenching fistfuls of his soft hair. One of his hands massaged the breast his mouth had neglected earlier, the other slipped among her folds. She gasped against his lips as his fingers found her entrance and one slid inside, quickly followed by a second. The way they curled inside her, hitting her sweet spot just so, was heavenly.

His mouth left hers, and he began to kiss his way down her torso, slowly pushing her down to lying again. She could still feel his fingers in her, even as his kisses reached the unkempt patch of blue-black hair between her hips.

Now flat on his stomach, his body weight suppressing his own hardness, Adrien tentatively flicked his tongue over his partner’s clit, causing her to squirm under him again. He repeated the motion a couple of times, locking eyes with her up the length of her body, watching her teethe her lip, lust clouding those bluebell orbs.

A chilled ache swept over her as she felt his fingers leave her body, only to be replaced moments later by a searing heat when he plunged his tongue in her instead. His muscle thrust powerfully within her, pawing against her walls, their wetness intermingling. Marinette found herself pressing her thighs tight to his ears, the only motion her body could come up with to express how much more of him she wanted.

Though he’d initiated it, Adrien’s neck was starting to ache from the awkward angle he found himself at – as much as he wanted to continue, to make her come from his tongue as she had him, he was going to have to change positions sooner or later. So he was relieved when he found himself being rolled over by her thighs.

Marinette lifted herself from Adrien’s tongue, flipping him onto his back with her legs, and hovered over him, silently begging him to continue. He didn’t need telling twice; strong arms curled over her thighs, drawing her down onto him, penetrating her with renewed fervour. The alternating heat and chill of his breath against her clit was tantalising, drawing her nearer to her climax.

“Fu-u-u-u…” she let out a whispered curse. She rocked into the pleasure, flinging one hand behind her to grab onto Adrien’s abdomen for balance. The muscles weren’t well-defined, but they were solid beneath her palm, reminding her exactly who it was she was straddling in that moment.

Chat Noir seemed more like the dominative type than a submissive, Marinette thought. She wondered if he’d enjoy tying her up, whipping her ass raw with his tail, or teasing every inch of her naked body until she begged him to let her come. The fantasy brought butterflies to her stomach, and she began shaking as she imagined him ghosting his claws across her bare skin.

Adrien noticed her legs tremble in his grip and her taste change on his tongue. Her breathing became more ragged and she stuffed her free hand in her mouth. He maintained a gentle motion within her, letting her come down from her high at her own pace. Once she’d stopped shaking and her breathing had evened out again, he raised her hips slightly off his face and ducked out from beneath her.

Marinette curled over, winded, and Adrien couldn’t help but press himself up against her bare back, nosing through her mussed hair to plant sloppy kisses on her shoulder, her fluids trickling slowly down his chin.

“Thank you, My Lady. That couldn’t have gone better if I’d tried.”

He could hear the smirk in her voice as she turned to look back at him. “Oh, I’m not done with you yet, Kitty.”

“But… you just…”

“You think I’ll be satisfied with just one? We’ve still got plenty of these.” She held up the rest of the strip of condoms.

Adrien felt the tip of his dick bump her lower back as it promptly returned to full hardness. Flabbergasted, he was silently compliant when lithe fingers rolled the freshly opened latex onto him before curling firmly around his base and guiding him between Marinette’s hips, which she readily offered up. Lifting her off the mattress for a better angle, he applied pressure where she’d directed him and felt his tip slide past the warm ring of muscle.

She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. Taking him inside her, being stretched out like she’d never been before, hurt. The slightest pressure felt like she was being torn apart, yet she wanted more of him, _needed_ more of him.

“Are you alright?” he hovered over her, concerned. “I can stop if you’d like.”

“I’m fine,” she rasped, shoving his ass with her heel, “keep going.”

Rocking his hips, Adrien managed to get a little deeper in her with each thrust until she’d swallowed his full length. He leant his forehead down to hers, savouring the feeling of being bonded to her as he’d been imagining for months, before slowly starting to pump his hips. Within moments he was greeted by the tightness that signalled his orgasm was near and, despite his best efforts to hold it in, he soon came inside her.

She could feel him twitching against her walls, his warm cum spurting in the condom.

“Shit,” he said. “I’m sorry, I… I tried to hold it in…”

The brush of her fingertips on his cheek halted his flailing excuse. “It’s alright, we can try again, if you still want to?”

“Absolutely!” The emptiness when he pulled out of Marinette’s pussy made her yearn to have him back, it was like he’d stolen a piece of her soul and was holding it captive just beyond the reach of her body. He replaced the condom quickly and lined himself up with her entrance, sliding in with one swift motion this time around.

His thrusts were slow to begin with, unsure of just how much her body could take, but the heel against his back told him he was alright to pick up the pace. As he reached a speed where his balls were slapping against her ass each time he filled her, Marinette started to whimper beneath him. It was the sweetest sound Adrien had ever heard, that pitched cry paired with the clap of flesh on flesh, and it seemed to awaken some sort of animal instinct in him. Stilling his hips momentarily, he lifted one of her ankles onto his shoulder, grabbing the curve of her waist as he resumed ramming into her. Her sultry moans were louder now, her resolve to remain silent crumbling around her as his warm body both tickled her soft belly and swelled inside her.

While Marinette’s cunt was in heaven being pounded by Adrien’s cock, the familiar heat of her approaching orgasm rising up the thighs, her upper body was starting to shiver. “W-Wait,” she managed to squeak out. Adrien stilled almost instantly, his confused expression asking what he’d done wrong. She sat up, kissed him deeply to reassure him he wasn’t to blame, and lead him up the bed. It didn’t take her long to find what she was after and she broke the kiss, leaning on her elbows over her cat pillow, wiggling her ass invitingly. Adrien’s eyes widened as he got the message.

He struggled to locate her entrance from behind, but it was sheer bliss when he finally drove back into her. Marinette’s surprised yelp elicited a deep growl from her partner, who moved harder and faster than before. He gripped the rail he’d been cuffed to as they bucked wildly into each other.

Knowing she was close, Marinette reached one hand down to massage her clit and draw her over the edge. “Let me,” Adrien commanded from right by her ear. She tried to keep her own hand nearby as he took over, but her head quickly became too foggy for her to focus on anything other than breathing.

And just like that, she came.

Adrien’s chest hitting her back, his fingers flicking her love button, his bulging sausage packing her vagina, it was perfect, irresistible. Her throat wanted to cry out, wanted to scream his name for all Paris to hear, so they’d know he was hers and hers alone, but no sound came out. She didn’t scream, or moan, or even whimper, just gasped for air beneath him.

He felt her walls contract around him, pulling his release nearer as he attempted to keep up his syncopated movements. Her tightness had him on the edge in no time, and just as her muscles relaxed, he let loose, grunting with each string of semen that flew out.

Marinette thought she was done, but the sensation of his hot sperm shooting toward her womb brought on a second wave of pleasure, almost stronger than the first, and she collapsed from the overstimulation.

Sandwiched between her fuzzy cat pillow and Adrien’s weight, both teens sticky, panting messes, she would have purred if only she knew how. Reaching for the back of his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss.

“Stay with me tonight?” she whispered against his lips.

“Anything for you, My Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was... something. If you came here looking for explicit smut content, that's all you're going to get out of me here, this chapter took far too long to write and I'm not putting myself through that again. There is still some less explicit DJWifi and follow up to come if you'd like to stick around for those, and if you're going to leave now I'd just like to say thanks for coming and I hope to see you around again some time.


	4. Meanwhile...

Across the city, Nino rocked on his feet impatiently, waiting for someone to come and open the door. “Knock, knock,” he said when it finally did.

“Hey, you,” Alya pulled her boyfriend down for a quick kiss, “come on in.” She started heading back into her house and Nino followed her, pushing the front door shut behind him. As she made her way towards the kitchen she called back, “Did you want a snack?”

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear, “Only if it’s you,” before planting a series of kisses down her neck.

“Up for a little more Super Penguino, I see.” She laughed, taking his hands, and began dragging him in the direction of her bedroom.

“Are you sure?” Nino asked as she flung him on her bed, letting his nervousness peek through the cracks in his confident façade.

“My parents and sisters are all out,” she assured, crawling after him, “we’ve got the place to ourselves, at least for the next couple of hours. But just to be sure…” She crossed back over to her door and slid a bolt that Nino wasn't sure had been there the last time he’d visited.

The reality of his situation seemed to hit at that moment, and he swallowed hard, his clammy palms letting his bag slip off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his arms turned to jelly, and he couldn’t bring himself to meet his girlfriend’s eyes.

Noticing this shift in his attitude, Alya came over to sit next to him and started playing with his hair. “Hey,” she said soothingly, “we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I… I want to, I just…”

Getting the sense that what he was trying to say couldn’t be put into words, Alya tried a slightly different approach. “What’s brought all this on?”

Nino thought about the question. He wanted to tell Alya all about it, but diving straight into the story felt wrong, it needed some lead up to it first. “Do you know who Adrien’s crushing on?” he asked instead.

“How should I know who your best friend’s crushing on? He’s _your_ best friend, not mine. I know who _my_ best friend’s crush is, but no, before you ask, I’m not telling you who. Why? What’s that got to do with anything?”

He took a deep breath before replying. “He asked me to get something for him today,” he said, unbuttoning Alya’s orange and purple checked outer shirt and slipping a hand beneath it to hug her waist again. “Something he wouldn’t need if he didn’t have a partner, I’m pretty sure.”

“Oh?” she prompted, running possibilities through her head like she had when Marinette had pointed out their squabble that morning. Then a thought hit her. “Is that what you two were fighting about this morning?”

She could feel the tension leaving his body as he chuckled. “He was so embarrassed about it, I couldn’t help teasing him a little.” Emboldened once more, he leaned over to press kisses just below her collarbone.

As much as she was enjoying all this attention, Alya still hadn’t gotten an answer to her question yet, but it sounded like she was going to have to play along with the story to get it. “Well, who do you think it might be? Adrien’s crush,” she clarified.

Nino’s hand had found its way under her under shirt and was now stroking the soft skin of her belly, his thumb tracing the underwire of her bra. “I don’t know. Beyond the fact it’s definitely not Chloé he’s not giving me anything to work with.”

“But he asked you to get something for him… and his partner?”

“He made a very good case for it.”

“Why couldn’t he get it himself?” She still didn’t understand how any of this made any sense.

“He didn’t want strangers finding out and putting anything on social media,” Nino explained, taking in the feeling of his girlfriend’s lace-clad double Ds beneath his fingertips. “His old man would ground him for life if he thought Adrien was up to something like that.”

Alya thought she was starting to understand what Nino might have been getting for Adrien, but she was still missing how that connected to her current situation. Before she quite realised what she was doing, she’d swung one leg over him and now found herself sat astride his hips. “And how, exactly, does any of this affect us?” she asked, subconsciously rolling her hips against his.

Nino’s leg jerked at the unexpected friction. “Because I didn’t just get one for him.” Grasping her firmly, he began to rock his girlfriend’s core against the growing tent in his jeans.

_“So that’s where he’s going with this!”_ she thought. “Where is it, then?”

“Satchel. Can’t miss it.” She leant over him to reach for his bag and he took the opportunity to push her checked shirt from her shoulders and pepper kisses across her freshly exposed skin.

He was absolutely right; the box was totally unmissable in his bag. She opened it as she sat up, pouring its contents out onto the bed next to them and chucking the empty cardboard towards her door. Warm hands slid up her stomach, stealing away her white shirt to reveal the dark green bra covered with black lace beneath.

“You think we’ll need all of them?” he teased as she left him bare-chested as well.

“Let’s find out.” She slipped her arms out of her bra straps but didn’t get a chance to undo the clasp before Nino’d rolled the fabric down her chest, taken one dark nipple in his mouth and begun massaging the other breast, making a deep moan rise up in her throat.

That afternoon, they both discovered the other was a screamer, as did the pigeons on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you were looking for an explicit DJWifi scene, I struggled enough writing the first one so this one's just a fade to black.


	5. The Party

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. See you at ten!” Adrien called to his driver, dragging Nino towards the front door. The Gorilla gave him a wordless nod before driving off, leaving the boys alone in the quiet street.

“Dude, you do realise we’re super early, right?”

“What do you mean? Rose’s invite said the party started at six; it’s only ten to, ten minutes isn’t that bad!”

“You do not understand party culture, my guy,” Nino grumbled as his friend knocked on the door.

Juleka soon pulled it open. “Oh! We weren’t expecting guests for at least another forty minutes.” She looked Adrien up and down. “Nice suit.”

“Thanks!” he beamed, her sarcasm clearly lost on him.

“Well, as long as you’re here you might as well help,” she waved them both in.

“Who was it?” Rose yelled from down the hall.

“Just Nino and Adrien,” Juleka called back.

“Nino?!” A familiar blond head appeared in the doorway. “That’s perfect! I can’t figure out what I’m doing with this sound system in the slightest!”

“Then it’s a good thing I showed up when I did.” Dumping the gift he’d been carrying into Adrien’s hands, he raced over to her. “But first, a welcome hug for the birthday girl!” He gave her a tight squeeze, then they both disappeared into the other room.

“You ever dish up party snacks?” Juleka asked Adrien.

“Nope, but I’ll give it a try,” he responded, placing his and Nino’s presents on a nearby table.

The goth girl chuckled. “Follow me, rich kid.”

***

Guests had been trickling in for a while now, drifting between the snack table and the open space in the living room that’d been cleared for dancing, but Adrien had barely moved. Nino was hovering near the sound system in case of technical difficulties and Adrien, not knowing what else to do, stuck close by. Sure, people would come over and chat to Nino briefly before moving on elsewhere, but the model seemed invisible to them.

Just as he was losing all hope, he noticed Alya hastily making a beeline in his direction. “Hi, Alya! Nice dress,” he said. She turned her head, eyes wide, as if only just noticing he was there.

“Oh, hey! Thanks, you look rather dashing yourself, and in Marinette’s hat, no less.”

“Whoa!” Adrien watched Alya’s expression flip back to the one she’d had when he first saw her, a flirtatious grin and half-lidded eyes, as her boyfriend drank in the black number she was wearing. She sauntered up to him, the sway of her curvaceous hips threatening to hike the hem even further up her shapely thighs, and whispered something in his ear that seemed to surprise and excite the Moroccan. “You’ll be alright on your own for a bit, yeah?” Nino called over his shoulder as Alya began dragging him from the room.

“I’ll be fine. Go!” Adrien smiled knowingly. It wasn’t until the pair were out of sight, he remembered they were almost the only people who’d spoken to him all evening.

But not five minutes later his evening got significantly better as a certain bluenette crashed through the door. “Hi Rose, happy birthday! Sorry I’m late, my dad insisted I help decorate the cake he made you.”

“Oh Marinette, you shouldn’t have!” the shorter girl hugged her tight. “And I’ll bet you made the present yourself as well. You’re too much!”

“Nothing’s too much for my friends.” She spotted Adrien and gave him a sideways smile that made his heart soar.

He watched her leave Rose and Juleka to deal with the cake, only to take a slow lap of the room, hugging and greeting everyone there. He wasn’t sure if she was purposely torturing him going the long way round but it was certainly working; he wanted to run up behind her and physically snatch her away to himself, but made do with passive aggressively sipping his Diet Coke instead.

When she did finally reach him, she tried to play it off like he’d appeared out of thin air. “Why hello stranger, fancy seeing you here. That’s an awfully nice hat you’re got there,” she plucked it from his head and inspected it before planting it firmly on her own.

“Only the best for Paris’ top young model.” Now she was stood next to him, Adrien could appreciate the little black dress she’d chosen to wear, which was more classically elegant than Alya’s trendy asymmetric one. “And the big brand debut piece for a rather promising designer.”

They continued to chat for some time, pinkies casually hooked together, in their own bubble separate from the rest of the guests.

“I haven’t seen Alya yet,” Marinette suddenly blurted out, peering around. “I can’t believe I arrived before her.”

“You didn’t,” Adrien corrected her, “she’s… here somewhere.” As if on cue Alya appeared, weaving between the other teens, dragging Nino behind her as she had been the last time Adrien had seen her. “Found her!”

“And where’ve you been?” Marinette teased her friend, noticing the slight wobble as she walked. “Are you drunk?!”

“Of course I’m not drunk… why are you blurry?”

“Err… Did you get new glasses? They don’t look like the ones you were wearing yesterday.”

“No.” Alya took off the glasses she was wearing and squinted at them. Then she squinted at the glasses Nino was wearing before snatching them and putting them on. “Oh. Whoops,” she said, handing him the correct set of eyewear.

“Do you understand what’s happening right now, because I don’t,” Marinette whispered out of the side of her mouth to Adrien.

“I’ll explain later,” he replied, his warm breath tickling the shell of her ear.

“Hold on a minute, what is this?” Alya asked the pair.

“What?”

“This!” She pointed between the couple alternately.

“Wha- I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Marinette stammered.

“Oh yeah?” Alya grabbed Adrien’s wrist, yanking it up so they could all see his and Marinette’s little fingers still curled around one another. Marinette snatched her hand away as quickly as she could, but Alya had already seen all she needed to. “Would you like to try again?”

Meanwhile, Adrien and Nino were having a silent conversation over the girls’ shoulders.

_“So, Marinette, huh?”_

_“Yeeeaaah.”_

_“Did you… ya know?”_

_“Nino!!”_

_“Oh, come on, don’t tell me I climbed the fence for nothing!”_

_“…yeah.”_

_“Dude. Here?”_

_“What? No! I’m not as brave as you.”_

_“I had little choice in the matter, did you see Alya when she came in?”_

_“True, nothing on this earth could’ve stopped her.”_

_“You realise there’s a whole lot of guys who’d really like to be in your position right now?”_

_“I know. But I think we’ll be ok.”_ Adrien rubbed his ring between his fingers. He didn’t normally believe in soulmates, but he was willing to make an exception for her. Ladybug and Chat Noir were two halves of one whole, bound together by the magic of the miraculous’, by fate itself. Partners inseparable for all time, that’s what Ladybug and Chat Noir were.

What Marinette and Adrien were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latter half of this chapter was written in a bit of a panic this afternoon in a desperate attempt to get it posted on schedule so who knows if it even makes sense.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut, I have to idea what I'm doing. Please don't roast me too hard.


End file.
